Bumping into Love
by Charlottelovesshadesofgrey
Summary: Hi...In this story, Ana is from Germany and she's just on a vacation in the US...outside a shop someone is bumping into her...and so it began...love at first sight...sorry for the bad summery, I am not good at it, but please still read it :) Have fun :D
1. Chapter 1

I never dreamed of finding true love, especially not on a 2 week vacation in the USA. But I guess if you don't expect things to happen, they happen. Just like this time.

I ran outside the door of the shop I just bought that dress in and my new clutch bag fell down. So I wanted to pick it up but then I felt something rather hot running down my back, all over my new dress. At the same time I felt someone crashing into me. I almost fell over. I looked up and tried to stand straight again and I looked into the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. Such a deep shade of gray. I was lost in them. After a few seconds of rude staring I also saw the person around these eyes. I almost felt guilty for staring but then I saw that his man was also starring at me. I saw him, he look gorgeous. Tall, I would say about 9 feet tall and strong looking and with his head full of this reddish hair, he just look breathtaking. And I stood there, in my new dress that original color was royal blue but now it was more like blue brown due to the spilled coffee. Finally I found my voice again and said to the unknown man:"Oh I am sorry." The mysterious male looked at me and found his manners again, he smiled and said:"Oh no, don't be sorry, I am the one who needs to apologize for this mess I've created. I ruined your pretty dress." I just looked at him and couldn't believe what kind of voice he had. It was that kind of voice that makes you weak, at least it made me weak. "I am Christian by the way", he extended his hand and waited for me to shake it. "Uhmmm pleasure to meet you Christian, I am Ana", I replied shaking his hand. "How can I make it up to you?" he asked, smirking. He had caught me staring at him and his beautiful mouth. "You don't need to make it up...I just need to find something to wear now for tonight", I said, looking around trying to make up my mind and find a solution.

"But I insist on making it up to you, what about I'll buy you a new dress? I just have to tell me the occasion and we'll go and find one".

"No, I can't take that offer, it's very kind don't misunderstand me, but I only have an hour left and then I have to meet the others."

"You can take that offer, I will take you shopping right now, don't worry about anything, just tell me where you need to be and what time and I promise you'll be there".

"Ok, thank you very much. I need to be at 7 pm in front of the New York Marriton Downtown."

"Alright then, we better get started. This is my car and my driver, Taylor. He will bring us to our destination. What do you think of Vera Wang? Taylor take us to Vera Wang please"

"I like Vera Wang, I will never wear it, I can't afford it. Please don't go to Vera Wang, you don't have to, Christian."

"I bet you look stunning in Vera Wang, don't worry about money. Please. Tell me something about yourself please, like who are the others you've mentioned?"

"Ok, but nothing to expensive please. I wouldn't make me feel good. So the others, as you described them, are my two cousins and my uncle. I am here with them on a trip through the East US. New York is just a two day stop actually."

"Wow, the East US, sounds good. Where are you headed next?"

"To a family gathering in Ohio I think, but I am not so sure. Normally this would be just an only-boys-trip. But I am the only one apart from my uncle who speaks English properly and so they kind of had to take me with them. Do you live here in NY?"

"Family gathering? But you don't sound American or English. Where are you from? I am lucky they had to bring you too", he says with a wicked smile."And don't live in NY. I have an apartment here, but I live in Seattle."

"Should I be offended that I don't sound American or English or is this a good thing that I am not?" I lick my dry lips, something about this man drives me insane, but I can't put my finger on it. "So you are on business here in NY, what do you do for a living then? And it must be a pretty good job if you can replace a 50-dollar dress with a Vera Wand dress." I smirk at him. Don't think I am a little girl you can tell lies to get them into your bed, I think to myself and my smirk get bigger. I have to bite my lip so I don't start laughing at him.

"Oh no, don't be offended Ana, it was more like a state of fact. You don't sound nor behavior like and American. You actually apologized for something you haven't done. And not many people would do that. I own a company, that's what I do. It's pretty good, so don't worry I can afford a new Vera Wang and maybe even some new shoes if you're lucky." Christian winks at me. I can't believe it and what I can't believe either is that it's making me squirm in my place. I look at him and say"Even a new pair of shoes if I am lucky. And what exactly would I have to do to be lucky? As you would say it? To be clear, I am not that kind of girl." I start staring out the window.

He gasps "I would never think that you would be such a kind of girl. I apologize for making you think that. I really am sorry. Ok?" He says hopefully. I look at him and kind of meld because of the look in his eyes, he really looks sorry. "Ok, you're forgiven", I say with a small smile.

He exhales loudly and smiles at me. "You never answered the question where you from...so do I have to start guessing?"

"No, and sorry for not answering it, I am from Germany, Bavaria to be honest."

"How does it come that you speak English so good?"

"I went to a language school and I wanted to become an English teacher. Tell me something about yourself"

The car stops and Taylor gets out and opens my door. I smile up at him and get out of the car. Christian is by my side immediately and takes my hand. It surprises me but I don't take it out of his hand. We start walking into the store.

"What are your plans for tonight? So we can decide on the dress. We have like 30 minutes left, so we better hurry don't you think?"

"Ok, I wouldn't want to make them wait for me. They never mentioned their plans, they just said, where a nice dress so I suppose we're going to see a play and then have dinner and maybe party a bit. But I am not sure, so nothing to formal but nothing to sexy either ok?"

"Ok, let's go and find someone to help us", he says with a smile I believe him. Christian has something, I don't know. It's like we've know each other for a long time.

We decide on a simple yet stunning black dress, strapless with is ending in the middle of my upper leg. As I try it on and get of the dressing room, Christian's slightly pop out a little bit. I smile at that thought.

We end up on the dress, some rather sexy black lace underwear in which he insists on buying me and some really high black heels. And to complete the outfit, a new black clutch purse.

As we go out of the shop and right into the car. He looks at me and says:"I don't feel sorry anymore for spilling my cup of coffee over your dress. You look stunning Ana."

I start blushing witch makes Christian smile. Oh boy, that's a powerful smile. "Thank you Christian for everything today."

I we stop at front of the Hotel and I can see my uncle and my two cousins, all dressed up in suits. Good thing I have my new dress on. I am about to get out of the car, but Christian stops me. His face is just inches away from mine "Don't forget your clothes Ana." "Oh yes, thank you", I said disappointed. I get out of the car. Christian is at my side again, he looks down at me and says" I don't want to let you go. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you have dinner with me?" Christian asks. I just stand there, not knowing what to say. Suddenly I have to smile. "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you". He looks at me and smiles one of his breathtaking smiles. "Ok, thank you. So when and where?""Ummm" I look in the direction where my family is standing "I have a problem" I say to Christian and look straight into his beautiful gray eyes. "What problem? How can we fix it?", he says without hestiation. "I don't know when I have time to go to dinner with you or how long we even stay here in New York City", I answer him. I can see it in his eyes, he is thinking about a plan for us to have dinner, then he speaks up "You know what, you will go to the play with your folks, and I will wait for you. We meet up at 11:30 pm here in your Hotel in the Lobby. Then we can have dinner, a midnight dinner if you will." He's looking so sure of himself and I have to agree this is a good plan, so I say:" Ok, let's meet at 11:30 pm here. I have to get rid of my folks though. I'll think of something, they wanted to have an all boys trip at night anyway, so I'll just leave and tell them to have a great night without me. This should be working." I smile up at him. He looks satisfied and I do too. But it's time to say goodbye, at least for now. I turn around and walk to my folks thinking how lucky I was that he spilled coffee all over me.

CPOV

I was rushing towards the car, not having time to just drink my coffee in the coffee shop. I hated it. And then some random person is there and I don't see her and just drip my coffee. Great, now I don't even have coffee and it's such a shitty day. But then the girl looks at me and I suddenly think, hey, this might not be such a shitty day anymore. I see those big blue eyes, the long lashes, the full rosy looking lips and the brown wavy hair. She looks stunning. I help her up and she apologizes for not looking. Can you believe it. I ran into this girl and she apologizes. I can't believe it. I start looking at her fully, she is curvy, all in the right places. Long, very long legs witch looks stunning in that royal blue dress she's wearing. But at her back, the dress isn't blue anymore, it's like some sort of brown, not very nice looking to be honest. I want to buy her a new dress. And I tell her that. She doesn't want a new dress witch is kind of confusing, she just says that she will find something on her own and it doesn't matter. I insist on buying her a new one and I know just the right place where we can find a new one. I finally convince her to get into my car so I can buy her that new dress. She tells me we just have an hour and the she needs to be in downtown. Ok, great, not much time. I ask her about Vera Wang, and thank god, she likes the designs but doesn't wear it because she can't afford it, but I can. I take her to Vera Wang, all the way to the shop we talk. She tells me she is here on vacation with her uncle and her two cousins and she is just stopping by here in NYC. I knew from the moment I saw her that she wasn't from America or the UK, she's from Germany, actually Bavaria. I know, they built great cars there. She also tells me that her uncle and her cousins kind of didn't have a choice to bring her, because she is good and English and apparently none of them is. I am glad they had to bring her, really glad. Now we are at the store, I take her in and I see this fabulous dress there. It looks like it was made for Ana. It's black, sleeveless and just long enough to be decent. She tries it on and I am waiting for her to come out of the changing room. She walks out and it takes my breath away. We have to take it, no matter what. But unfortunately nothing of her stuff goes with that black dress, so we buy everything new. She doesn't want it and I can tell she is very uncomfortable, but then she sees this small simple black yet stunning clutch bag and she's in love with it immediately, so at the end, it's not so bad that we bought all the stuff. I, on the other hand, fell in love with the black lace underwear set I found. I insist she tries it on and I also insist on buying it for here. Her cheeks turned bright red as she accepted it. It was funny to see. So we leave the store with here old stuff in a bag and she's wearing all the new the new stuff. The black strapless dress, her new 3 inch black high heels, the new lace underwear and her new little black clutch bag. She looks even more stunning than before, if it was even possible. We get back into the car and again we talk all the way to the hotel. When we arrive, neither of us wants to get out, but she sees here folks waiting for her, so she is about to leave. I turn to face her with my whole body, I am just a few inches away. She is, aware of it or not, leaning into me as well. When we are just inches apart, she has that "kiss-me-look" on her face. I am about to kiss her but then regain composure again. I just tell her not to forget her bag with the old stuff. I want to kiss her, badly but I don't. She looks disappointed and just takes her bag and gets out of the car. I also get out of the car, standing again next to her. She is about to go away, so I put my hand on her arm. She looks back, I say" I don't want to let you go. Will you have dinner with me?" She looks confuesd and suddenly she is smiling like I've never seen it. To my good hopes, she agrees but the again her face falls. She tells me that she has a problem, she doesn't know how long they gonna stay in NYC. I have to come up with a plan, fast. And so I do. "What about tonight? We can have dinner tonight". She looks at me as if I have lost my mind. Yes I know she is going out with her folks, I haven't forgotten. "I'll wait for you here, you come back, say 11:30 pm and I'll be waiting for you here in your Hotel in the Lobby, Then we can have dinner, a midnight dinner if you like." I look hopeful into her deep blue eyes. And with a smile, she agrees to this plan. I smile at her and I am again about to kiss her. But I don't, knowing her folks are waiting and all looking into our direction. I tell her to leave and we will see each other tonight. Now I just have to wait and see...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, thank you for reading my story here and for also reading my other story "Teddy only wants Daddy". I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I had some sort of writers block. This chapter is just a small one, and I hope it will keep you happy while I am off writing another one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Ana's folks. The rest belongs the E.

Ana POV

What have I gotten myself into? I don't know. But I can't stop smiling. I am on my way to a Broadway Show together with my folks. They asked my what guy it was that I came with and I just told them that I had met him and he spilled his coffee all over me. So we shared a car to get me here. Good thing about men, especially my folks, they don't notice if you wear different clothes or not. So now I am sitting here, watching "Wicked" or at least trying to. I can't stop thinking about those gray eyes. They seem to look right through me, right into my soul, me deepest secrets and emotions. Christian. Hmmm...I like the sound of my voice when I say his name. "Christian..."...ooops...I said it out uncle is giving me weird looks. He has this look on his face saying "Great two days in New York and she is even more nuts than before!". I have to be careful not to burst out laughing because of his expression. But then I think about what will happen at 11:30. Will he be there or will he chicken out. I hope not.

Thank good the show is almost over. Now I have to come up with an excuse to go back to the hotel. Hmmmm..."So, what's up next? Any ideas?" my uncle asks. The boys look at each other and you can see that they're thinking the same: PARTY PARTY, but then they look at me and the expressions vanishes. They always think that they can't have fun when I am around. Good for me now. "You know what? I am just gonna grab a cab and go back to the hotel. But you guys should go out and party. You deserve it. We meet up tomorrow morning 9 am to have breakfast. Ok?" I ask them. "Yes!", they all say together. Ok, plan getting rid of folks is going, now all I need is cab. Ok ok ok...where is a cab when you need one? In all movies it's like yellow cabs everywhere, and in real life New York now cabs nowhere. OK, great, I'll wait, I have like 30 minutes left before he will show up. Yes! I got a cab, I got a cab! I smile to myself after waiting for nearly 10 minutes to get one. Now there is some traffic jam and I have to wait again. Great, just great. 10 minutes left. Hurry up cab.

Just as it turns 11:28 I run into the Lobby. I have to catch my breath first but then I see him. He is already waiting, sitting in one of those huge lounge chairs, reading something on his Blackberry. He looks up and sees me. He, the good looking, tall guy. Me, the now sweaty little girl from Germany. But hey, maybe it's good to be so different. He approaches me and kisses my cheek: "Hello Ana. I almost thought you would ditch me", he smiles at me. "No, I just had to run so I would be here on time." "I am glad you could make it. Shall we have our dinner now? I must tell you again, you look fabulous in that dress", he grines at me. I feel my cheeks getting hot so I just nod to answer his questions. He leads me into the restaurant, which should be closed at this time of the night. I turn around and ask him:"Shouldn't be the restaurant closed? I mean it's like almost midnight and stuff. Is it ok to be here?" He starts laughing at me and I almost get mad. He notices that his laughter is pissing me off, so I stops abruptly. "I am sorry. You're right, normally it's closed, but they made an exemption tonight, just for so. Please enjoy it. Ok?" He waits until I take my seat and then he sits across from me. In the middle of an empty restaurant on a table with roses and candles. Oh boy...what to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading this story. Please review, it keeps me motivated :)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to E L James

Chapter 4:

Ana POV:

We were sitting in this empty restaurant, alone, nobody but our waiter. The room was beautiful and so was the table. White tablecloths, roses, he's gone all out. As I sit there, I just have to look at him. He is really hot. I just have to think it. Those eyes. It's like he sees straight into my soul. He shows so much emotions over his eyes. His eyes are the window into his soul, I can see it. The way he looks at me, like is is going to eat me or do much better things. God, I have to stop this. "What?" Christian asks as he sees me blush. "Oh, nothing I just thought about something. The room looks lovely, don't you think?" I try to not answer. "It does look lovely, not as lovely as you though"...ok I am going to blush all night long if he keeps this up. "So tell me everything about you Ana"...

Christian and I talk for hours and hours about everything...from where he is from and what he does to what he likes for lunch and all that stuff. He on the other hand wants to know what scar I have on my throat. "It's just a little part of my history"..that's all I told him. "I'll tell you one day but it's not a part of my life I like to revisit"...For now, he is satisfied with that answer. It was 3 am, the waiter had left like an hour ago, it was just us two. Suddenly he pulls out his phone and turn on Whitney Houston "I have nothing". "Would you like to dance Ana?", he asks. "I would love to". He gives me his hand and pulls me up, right to his body, so I am flush against him. We drank so much wine, I am almost a bit tipsy. "I am not a good dancer Christian", I tell him honestly. "Doesn't matter, I am a good dancer", he smiles down at me. So I lean my head on his chest and just enjoy it. He dances so good. We are swaying and moving with the song. The music ends and Christian is trying to get me back to my seat. As I am tipsy I am clumsy as well. So my red wine is landing on Christian white dress shirt. It all goes so fast and I am shocked. I look at Christian's face he looks kind of pissed but then he looks in my face. I am trying not to laugh but I can't help it anymore. I burst into a full laughter. After a minute or two he can't keep his straight face. He starts to laugh too. "Ok, thank you very much Ana", he says with a smirk on his face. "I am sorry Christian, let me try to wash it out ok?" I ask him. I have absolutely no clue how to get red wine out of white dress shirt, but hey, I can try. "Where exactly do you want to try and wash it out? Here in the restaurant?", he asks smiling. "No, I have a room in this hotel and we're gonna try to wash it out in my bathroom" "Really? I get to be in your hotel room? On the first date? That's not what I thought of you", he is laughing at me. I look at him stunned for even thinking something like this. I mean I told him in the car that I am not that kind of girl. I'll just ignore it. "So lets go, shall we?", I stand up. He takes my hand and I have this weird feeling in my tummy. After a couple of minutes of walking, talking and laughing we are finally at my room door. I open my door and step into the room. Christian hesitates, but I tug at his hand and he is right in the middle of my room. "Take your shirt of". "Excuse me?" I start to laugh. "Take it of so I can try to get the red wine out of it. Clean up your mind Mr. Grey". I give him a wink. He looks sort of mortified but eventually he takes his shirt off. Boy, he works out. I can see all the tones abs. To be honest, I want to lick his abs, right here right now. But I restrain myself, I can't simply do it. He gives his shirt to me and I walk into the bathroom. Weirdly, he follows me. So am in my bathroom, slightly tipsy with a shirtless amazing hot guy, trying to get the red wine out of his shirt. I try it for a couple of minutes, but it only seems to get worse. Now I am the one who is mortified. I look up at him and he starts laughing. Bastard. "What?" I ask him. "You look cute how you try to clean my shirt. But I think you killed it, really. It gotten worse" He tries not to laugh and fails miserably. I look at him and I can't keep a straight face. I start laughing too. I am sitting in a Vera Wang dress in my hotel room on the bathroom floor and can't stop laughing. We laugh so hard, Christians joins me on the floor. Our heads are just a few inches apart. I feel him looking at me. As I look up at him, he stares into my eyes. Everything goes into slow motion. His head is going towards mine, just before he is touching me, I close my eyes and wait. Then his lips are on mine. Slowly but then more forcefully. A shy simple kiss turns into some hot make out session. My hands are in his hair and his hands are circling me. I have to stop it. "Christian stop" I say as I try to breath. He stops, looks at me and says:"Ok, sorry..oh..."..."Don't be sorry. It just is to fast. Why don't we get up and I don't know. Talk. That's good, we don't know each other yet." I smile at him and he looks convinced. So he stands up and pulls me to my feet. "I'll change into something more comfy if that's ok with you." "All right, I'll see you in a few". I change into my PJ's and go out of the room. He is lying on my bed. He got rid of his shoes and socks, so he's just in his pants, that's all. He looks so yummy. I crawl onto my bed. He turns and smiles. "You look beautiful, even without makeup. Your even more beautiful without it". I smile at him."Ok, where were we before you got me tipsy?" I ask him...

We talk for an hour or so, then I don't know a thing. I think I feel asleep and so did Christian. As I wake up in the morning he is lying next to me. We're spooning, his hands are around me. I feel good. I feel safe.

I feel him waking up behind me. I turn around. He looks so adorable. "Did I fall asleep? I am so sorry." "It's ok. Don't worry. I have to get up, I don't know what's planed for today" I tell him. He stretches, looks at me and says:"Can we spend the day together? I can show you around New York. Do all that fun stuff. You can introduce me to your folks at breakfast. I am starving". I smile at him. "Why not? I bet my folks are kind of glad they don't have to spend the day with me. But first we need to get out of bed. And I am the first to shower" I laugh at him as I jump out of bed and run towards the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. I hope you will enjoy that chapter. Please review :)

All characters belong to E.L. James

What have I gotten myself into? I am standing in my shower, the cold water running over my face. There is a hot, very hot guy lying in my hotel bed. We haven't had sex or anything, we just talked. It is weird. Now he want's to meet my folks at breakfast. Was it a good idea? Come on Ana. Do something risky. You deserve it. Ok, ok. Now I am officially crazy. But who cares. So I get out of my shower, grab a towel and wrap it around my body.

Next thing I know, I am walking out of my bathroom with nothing but a towel around my head and one around my body. As I enter the room, Christian is lying on my bed, only in boxers as he is waiting for me to get out of the shower. As he sees me, his eyes slight get wider and I have to smile. Yeah, I do affect him. He doesn't know what he is doing to me just by lying around almost naked. "You can go have a shower now", I tell him. "Oooof course, thank you", he says, getting up and almost running to the bathroom. Good, now I am safe to go. I dry myself, get some lotion on my body. Just as I am about to put my shirt on, Christian walks out of the bathroom, with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his hips. I have to swallow. He looks yummy, more than yummy. I want to jump him this minute. But I can't. I have to put some clothes.

I am standing is just my jeans and a bra on in the middle of the room. "You don't have any cloths on", I say. It is the most stupid thing to say. Just like "I carried a watermelon" in Dirty Dancing. I start blushing as I realize what I've said. He starts laughing at me. I give him the evil eyes and he immediately stops laughing. "Yes, you're right. I called my bodyguard Taylor to bring me some clothes before you went into the shower", he answers me. Ok, good. I smile at him. I finally move and put my shirt on. After that I start brushing my hair when I realize he is staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I ask him. "No, not at all. I just can't wrap my head around how it all happened. This.", he tells me. "I know what you mean. I never in my whole life would have thought I would do this, or even find someone like you.".

"So we are both happy that we ran into each other". With every word he says is taking a step towards my direction. He is standing right in front of me now. I look up into his beautiful gray eyes. He looks down and if it was in slow motion. He bends his head and his lips find mine. His hand is in my hair. I turn to him and throw my arms around his neck. I am not even shocked that he kissed me. I mean we have sleep in the same bed. The kiss turns into a make out session and if there wasn't a knock on the door, I don't know where we would have ended. He slowly takes his lips of mine. "That must be Taylor with my clothes". "Ok, but let me open the door not that it is one of my folks. And is I would have know it, it is my uncle, asking me if I would like to have breakfast with them. "Yeah, of course. I am coming down in about 10 minutes. I have something to tell you." I tell him. He looks at me but doesn't say a thing.

As I close my door, Christian is already in is boxers again. He walks back to me and I don't even have the chance to say a word. His lips are already on mine and we start kissing like teenagers again. Right this minute, there is a knock on the door. Again. He drops his head "This better be Taylor now, we only have like 5 minutes left and you hair is still wet".

I just look at him. So he know what I have said to my uncle. I open the door and there is a tall, broad man standing in front of me. "Good Morning, you must be Taylor. Pleasure to meet you", I smile at him. He smiles back at me "Good Morning, yes I am Taylor. Is Mr. Grey ready? I have his clothes here". "Of course, get in, he is waiting for you". Then I feel Christian's hands on my. He is standing right behind me. "Good morning Taylor, thank you for bringing me my cloths. Taylor, today I am spending the day with Ana.

***Next chapter will be the breakfast and the day in NYC. Sorry for the late update, I try to write more frequently, but somehow inspiration hits me in the weirdest moments where I can't write anything down. But I am trying, I hope you all will stay tuned and read my story. Thank you for all the followers and favorites. You have no idea how much this means to me. Charlie :)***


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you like it :) Please review, I love to read and answer them :D

I turn around and smile up to Christian. Yes he is going to spend the day with me. Showing me around NCY and maybe some other stuff. "Hey, why don't I go down to see my folks right now and you'll come down when your dressed?", I ask him, smiling at him. He looks at me, not really knowing what to think of this idea. I smile wider at him, hoping to "talk" him into this. "Ok, but don't worry, I'll be there in no time", he finally tells me. I smile even wider at him, stand on tip toes and press a kiss to his wonderful mouth. He slings his arms around my waist, pressing me to his body. The kiss deepens. Why wanted I leave this room? I have no idea. He literally kiss my brain empty. If this is possible, he can do it easily. "Ok, you better go now or we'll never leave this room.", he says basically pushing me out of the room.

Ok, so here we go. I enter the elevator and press the button. I have my purse with me, all that I need is in it so, go Ana, go tell your folks you won't spend the day with them. Instead you'll spend it with the hottest male on this planet, which of course you don't even know for 24 hours, but hey, life is short. Ok. Ok. No, I don't want to. Ok, I have to. I don't want to spend the day with my folks. They will want to look at only plain placed, no museums or parks or anything like that. I am finally in the dining room and I see them immediately. All three men are sitting there having breakfast, discussing the plans for today. "Good Morning", I tell them. They look up from there breakfast "good morning" they say together like they practiced it. We talk about how their evening was after I left. I left to meet Christian. The hot guy who is about to be here any minute now. I have to do this quick. "So guys, I wanted to tell you something". They all look at me like I am a weird person or something. "I met someone yesterday. Before we went together to see the show. I met him after I left you to party. His name is Christian and I am going to spend the day with him. So I won't bother you all day long", there quick and not to painful. They look at me like they've never seen me in my life. Tobias is the first to speak. "No, come on, don't lie now. How could you have met someone. We almost spend the whole day together. You're just saying this so you don't have spend the day with us".

Now it's my time to look at them weirdly. My uncle seems to have found his voice again. He says "So, when you met someone, where is he now? I can't see him, you do you see him boys?", sarcasm dripping from every word he says. As I am about to answer I feel arms sneak around my waist, pressing me to a hard body. I know immediately it's Christian. Nobody else would do something like this. I turn my head slightly. He presses a small kiss on my lips, smiling at me. I look back to my folks. They have a look on their faces, it's priceless. A kodak moment. They all thought I lied but he, this adonis is real and he want's me.

"Christian, met my folks. That's my uncle Peter, my cousin Simon and my other cousin Tobias. Guys, this is Christian, the man I told you about." Christina shakes hands with all of them. "Nice to meet you all. Thank you for bringing Ana on this trip", he says and smiles his million-dollar-smile. My folks seem to find their manners again, as they answer Christian.

My uncle is the first one to speak up. "Christian it is a pleasure to meet you. Do I know you, it's like I have met you, but I can't place my finger on it.". "No, not that I recall, but I have met many people in my life." "Don't worry about it. So how do you Ana? She didn't say much about it." "Peter, is it ok if I call you Peter?" "Of course, no problem Christian" "So Peter, I've met her yesterday. Why don't we meet tonight and have dinner. My treat? Let's say 8 pm at Roberto's? I'll have Ana text you the address. Is that ok with you? We can talk about it then. Unfortunately, we have to leave now. I want to show Ana NYC."

My uncle is starring at him. He is speechless. That's a first. I smile at Christian. Thank you for doing this honey. "Christian, thank you for the invitation. We would like to get to know you better. So yes, let's have dinner. But you don't have to pay", of course the first thing my uncle is thinking about is money. So like him. "We'll talk about that later. Baby are you ready? Do you need something from your room or can we leave straight away?", Christian asks me. "No, I have everything we need. We can leave." I smile at him. "See you guys later", I say, turn and wave to them. We walk together hand in hand away from them. Outside we are waiting for Christian's car. I turn to face him and hug him. Bad. I want to kiss him and rip his cloths of. But I can't. So I hug him. My arms still wrapped around his torso. We stay like this until the car arrives. "What was that for?" he asks me, smiling and opening the door for me. I climb into the backseat of the car, waiting for him to step into the car as well. When I is seated comfortably. I crawl into his lap. I feel so brave. I kiss him. We are both breathless as we stop kissing. "Thank you for talking to them and taking them by surprise. I think I have never seen them so speechless before. It was great. And thank you for inviting them to dinner tonight, but you don't have to pay. Everyone can pay for their meal, Including me, I don't want you to spend all your money on me. Ok? And before you say something, kiss me again" I tell him. He wants to respond I can feel it but I just kiss him again. I don't want to argue with him about that or anything else. I just want to spend a great day in NCY with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your reviews, keep 'em coming :) Sorry for not updating, I feel like I've let you down, but I had some personal problems...but not anymore...**

**This chapter is the day that Christian and Ana spend in NYC together. If something is wrong with the locations or something like that, please be gentle with me, I've never been in New York. **

**I hope you'll like it :D **

**Thank you for reading, it means much to me :D **

**Charlie **

The great day we wanted to spend together? It was even greater. It was amazing. He showed me so many things. We started in the car, where we kissed for what felt like 10 hours instead of 10 minutes. Neither of us wanted to stop we had to, as our driver which was also Christian's bodyguard, Taylor told we were at our first destination.

We drove to Lower Manhattan and walked around. He showed me so much. I couldn't stop smiling. We came by a little shop. A secondhand shop. It almost got unnoticed by me. I took a second glance and it hit me like nothing. I stopped immediately. Christian looked at me like I've gone crazy.

"What's wrong?", he asked me sounding worried that something was wrong.

"I have to get into this shop. Look at that dress. Come on, come on, come on" I said, almost tugging him into the shop. As we enter it, the saleswomen looks at us like we are crazy. I laugh at the expression on Christian's face. He looks like I am completely nuts and he has to bare with it. It's so funny.

"How can I help you?", the saleswomen asks us.

"Is it possible that I try the dress in the window?", I as ask is nicely as possible, although the saleswomen isn't at all friendly. I know what she is thinking. How can a hot guy like him be with someone ugly as her? Normally this would bother me and I would walk out of the shop and cry. But not this time. I am just happy. Happy that Christian is with me and he only has eyes for me. I knot it's weird because we've only know each other for like 24 hours. But I have this crazy feeling about him, like we've known each other for years and years. So I decide I don't care.

"Yes of course", the saleswomen tells us. She gets the dress while I see a perfect pair of shoes that would go with the dress. Yes! They still have the right size for me.

I go into the dressing room kind of thing and try the dress on. It fits! Yes this must be my day. The shoes fit as well. Yeah yeah yeah. I smile like a crazy person as I walk out to face Christian. I hope he isn't too grumpy about waiting for me and this shop, which isn't really his thing. But as I walk out I know I have done something right choosing this dress.

He looks at me, his jaw slightly dropping. He just stares at me, like he's never seen me before. I know my dress is beautiful. It's like a dress from the 50's. It's black with thin straps on it. It's pure silk with lace which looks like flower all over it. It skirt is floaty and swing with each step I take. It's beautiful and I feel beautiful in it. The shoes are amazing. Simple black with 4 inch heels with a little strap around my ankle. I do feel good in this outfit.

I think Christian likes it to, as he has to adjust himself a little bit. This make my smile even bigger. I'm too sexy for my shirt, I'm to sexy for my dress...is all I can think to. It's that stupid song I heard once at the sitcom "the Nanny". It got stuck in my mind.

"So what do you think of this outfit?", I ask Christian as innocent as possible.

"I like it. Very much so. I think you should wear it for today's dinner. What do you think? Do you think you could do a little twirl for me?", he asks and I gladly do it.

"OK, so I think I'll take it, all of it. I'll be back in a minute or two", I tell him.

I walk over to where he is standing and give him a kiss. But he won't let me go. I deepens the kiss and what was planned as innocent little kiss turn out into one of the hottest kisses I have ever had. Yeah, I am definitely gonna buy this dress.

I am finally able to go back to the dressing room kind of thing and change back into my normal clothes.

I walk back out in my normal clothes and go straight to the saleswomen. I want to purchase these two items please. She looks at me like she swallowed something bitter. But I don't care. At the end I pay 150 $ which isn't to much for these two amazing things. 100 $ for the dress and 50 $ for the shoes, both vintage. I am lucky lucky girl today.

The rest of day goes by so fast. Christian's shows me the most impressive things. We visited the Empire State Building and all the other great points in NYC. He also showed me his favorite places. He took me to lunch in a special restaurant on a rooftop. We had an amazing view over NCY and had also a great meal.

We were walking down the street in direction to his apartment, which was in Manhattan. We walked by an old cinema and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What wrong? Found a dress again?" Christian asks slightly amused.

"No, but thank you for reminding me of my beautiful dress!", I poke my tongue out at him. But he just smiles. "Look what they're showing tonight. It's IRON MAN NIGHT", I almost yell.

He looks at me like I've gone completely crazy this time. "Yeah I saw it, but I never guessed that you would like IRON MAN", he says confused.

"I don't like IRON MAN, I LOVE IRON MAN", I tell him with a huge smile on my face.

"Ok, let's make deal. We go to my place now, change and after dinner we will come back and watch IRON MAN ok?", he asks me.

I look at him stunned. He would watch IRON MAN with me? "Yes yes yes" is all I am saying, jumping up and down like small child who just got her favorite candy.

Christian starts laughing and it's such a beautiful sound. He should do it more often. Yes, I think to myself, I will make him laugh more in the near future. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. "Thank you for doing this for me. I never thought you would watch IRON MAN", I tell him.

"Anything for you Baby, I saw a bit of it and it wasn't bad. So why not catch two fly's with on try. And I like to see you this happy. But let's get moving, we need to get ready for dinner", he tells me, looking happy.

"Ok, let's go", I say and smile. Hand in hand we walk to this apartment.

An apartment which turns out to be a penthouse near Central Park. I don't know what to say. He laughs at me and my confused expression.

"This is where you live?", I ask him.

"Yes, that's it, do you like it so far?", he asks me, almost looking shy.

We step into the elevator and even the elevator looks chic. As I step into the penthouse I almost lost it. It is huge. Windows for the bottom to the top. All is in light colors apart from some royal blue cushions on his sofa. I walk some steps more into the room and almost want to run into his kitchen, It is such a big, beautiful kitchen that has everything.

"What do you think? You haven't said a word so far. Is everything all right?" he asks me. He can't hide the nervousness in his voice.

I turn around to face him. "All right? It is more than all right. I love it. How can you afford it? If it was possible to be in love with a kitchen I would be in love with yours. It's amazing." I smile up at him.

He looks relived. "Ok Ana, let's get ready. You can have tour of the penthouse later. Ok?", he asks me. All I can do is nod and kiss him senseless.

After he shows me the master bedroom we get dressed. We look at each other but don't touch. We both know we wouldn't be able to leave this room if we would touch. So after an hour we are both ready.

Christian is wearing a suit. A black suit like yesterday with a with dress shirt no tie. He looks amazing. But I have to be honest, tonight I feel amazing too. All because Christian is making me feel that way.

"You look breathtaking it that dress. I just have to tell you. I will need an army to keep all the men away from you tonight" he says.

"No you won't and now come on, we're going to be late, it's already 7:50 pm and we still need to go the restaurant", I tell him, not wanting to be late.

He just smiles at me and walks with me to his amazing kitchen. He opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of champagne. He gets two glasses for the cabinet and places everything on the breakfast bar.

"We won't be late, don't worry. Now, have some champagne. I can see it in the way you're standing. You're nervous. There's no need for that. Come on, drink.". He hands me the champagne and it's pink.

"It's pink", I ask in wonder.

"Yes, it's an rosè champagne. It's great, taste it and then we can go"

After five minutes we are on our way down to the lobby. We walk hand in hand out of it on the street. I expect the car to be waiting but it's only just Taylor. I look confused.

"Right this way", Christina leads me down the street.

Just as we are around the corner of the street I can see the restaurant. I look at him but don't say a thing. He just smiles down at me and opens the door for me to enter.

He gives his name to the waitress and she leads us to a quiet corner table. My folks are already seated. They don't even stand to grate us. So we just say hallo and sit. Christian pulls the chair for me to sit. It's really sweet of him.

Just as I am about to says something my uncle Peter starts.

"Christian, now I know where I know you from. I've been thinking the whole day of it. I have a couple of questions for you, Sir."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go. I hope you like it :) please review :) **

**Charlie **

He gives his name to the waitress and she leads us to a quiet corner table. My folks are already seated. They don't even stand to grate us. So we just say hallo and sit. Christian pulls the chair for me to sit. It's really sweet of him.

Just as I am about to says something my uncle Peter starts.

"Christian, now I know where I know you from. I've been thinking the whole day of it. I have a couple of questions for you, Sir."

"Good evening Peter. What kind of questions could this be?", Christian asks, sounding not too impressed.

"Now I know how I know you. We've met at a conference once. You were the main act, so to speak, of the event. You were introduced as Christian Grey, the youngest billionaire in the world. This is why I remember you.", Peter tells us.

I can hear what they say, but I don't quiet understand. I mean, yes of course, I knew Christian had money, based on the penthouse he lives in. But a billionaire? That is wow. I don't know what to say.

Without a blink, Christian responds to Peter. "Yes, I know who I am. Ana knows who I am and that is all that matters. So we've met? I don't know. I met a couple of thousand people a year"

I don't know what to say. I just sit there looking at Tobias and Simon who just like me, don't know what to say or do.

"Okay, Uncle Peter, good to know that you know Christian. But what do you want now? Can we help you in any way or do you just want to annoy us?, I say. I am so angry and annoyed. I know that sound of his voice. It means nothing good at all.

They are all staring at me. Only Christian is looking kind of a loving way at me. He has a little smile playing on his lips.

"How dare you speak to me that way. Shut up and be quiet. Nobody wants to here a single thing from you stupid thing. Why did we have to bring you?", he says looking at me.

The boys are still staring at me. Nobody says something in my defense. Nobody but Christian.

"You tell her to shut up? No, you shut up. I don't want to hear a single thing from you again. Ana and I we are going right now. She will be staying with me. I don't know if she will travel with you again, we will talk about it. But I will never speak to her the way you did right now. Do you understand me? If you ever treat her that way again, I'll find a way to destroy you. That sir, is a promise", Christian says.

I look at him. Nobody ever did something like this for me. Yes, my Mum did it for me, still does sometimes but it all changed.

"Look Christian, it has nothing to do with you. I was just showing you what big mistake you're making by wasting your time with someone like Ana. I mean look at her. She isn't beautiful, healthy, smart or anything a man like you wants or needs. You need someone like my daughter Christina. Not only do your name match, no she is beautiful, skinny, smart, funny and of course healthy. Anything you would want and need. She knows how to speak to people unlike this one", he points his finger at me.

All I can do is looking down at me fingers. It's always the same thing. I find something good in my life, and yes, I think Christian is a good, very good thing for me in my life right now. And my family tries to destroy it again. It's always the same. Just every fucking single time. Christina is always better than me. It has always been it it will always be.

I can feel someone next to me tense up and I know immediately it's Christian. In one swift move, Christian stands up. He looks at my uncle and my cousins. Finally l lift my head and look at him. He is staring at me. I can feel that he will leave me. To my surprise he takes my hand. He helps me stand up. My legs are shaking.

"You Sir, are an asshole. You don't deserve a niece like Ana. I promised you before, I will find something to destroy you. Don't worry I'll always keep my promises. Ana won't be sleeping in the hotel anymore. I will have her things collected tonight. Don't try to contact Ana because she won't answer the phone. You will stay away from her, do I make myself clear?", Christian spits at Peter's face.

I can't help myself I have to smile. Not a big all teeth smile, but a simply small smile. Never has anyone stood up for me. Never. And this guy, who I know now for 24 hours, he stood up for me. I feel like I am falling in love.

Christian throws a 100 $ bill on the table and storms out of the restaurant. With me hot on this heels. I can barley keep up with my high heels and his fast walk. As we are around the corner he suddenly stops. I look at him. He stares in my eyes. I get this weird feeling.

This is it, I can feel it. It's the end.

"Don't let any of that shit get into you baby. Your uncle is a super dumb asshole. Sorry to say that. And your cousins? They are the same. I am sorry you had to go through this. Just sorry. Come on. Let's go home, have some dinner and then go and watch IRON MAN night. Ok?", he asks me. He's talking to me so softly, like he's talking to a child.

Normally this would make me feel uneasy but with him. I believe him. He doesn't want to make fun out of me. I believe him.

All I can do is shake my head. "No, I don't want to watch IRON MAN today. I would forever connect it with the bad events of today. But yes to the rest. I am sorry that you had to see and endure this. I really am sorry. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me after this. I can leave in the morning, I don't think there is a hotel that would take me in now.", I say, looking anywhere but him.

He takes my chin between his fingers and makes me look at him. "You will do no such thing. You will stay with me. I don't want you to go. And don't be sorry for your folks. You didn't do anything wrong. They are the idiots."

He kisses me lightly on my lips. I throw my hands around his neck and hug him. I just need him to hold me now. And so he does. We are standing there in the middle of the street in Manhattan. My cheek is pressed to his hard chest. Suddenly I feel the tears running down my cheeks. He doesn't say a word. He keeps kissing my head and stroking my back. After a few minutes I stopped my crying and we walked to his apartment.

We didn't speak as we walk the short way. Back in the apartment we stopped in the kitchen. Christian was the first to speak.

"Do you want to have some dinner? We can look what we find but to be honest I am not a cook. I can't cook anything. Normally I have Gail with me, my housekeeper, but I gave her the night of. So what do you think?

"I can cook, it's ok. Let's see what we can find. Is it ok with you to only have something light? Like a salad or something?", I ask him, but not looking into his eyes. I don't know. Something feels weird. But then I look at him again.

"Alright, let's make a salad. That means, you'll cook and I'll look at you wondering how you do it", he smiles at me.

"Okay, but I need to change first if that's ok. Darn, I don't have anything with me but the things I wore before. I don't know, maybe I should just go back to the hotel", I tell him.

"No, you won't go back to those people. I will borrow you a shirt and even some sweatpants. Not sure if they fit though. Let's go", he takes my hand and we walk to his bedroom.

"Baby, please don't think so much. You know, I am glad that we met yesterday. I have a weird feeling in my tummy each time I think of you. I know it also seems weird of me talking like this, and I think I am falling in love with you. I've never been in love, but I think this is what it is. Ana, I think I love you already.", he tells me with such an honest voice and an honest face.

I am stunned and speechless. I take his face in my hands and look him straight into his beautiful gray eyes. "I think I love you too Christian. It's weird I know, but I think it's how we feel. And it's ok, it's wonderful." I say and smile at him. He smiles at me too and we kiss. Like a lot.

After an hour I can hear Christian's tummy rumbling. We are lying on this bed wrapped around each other. "I think it's time that I feed you now darling, some come on get up", I say and smile. He kisses me on last time before he gets up. He pulls me with him.

"Here, go put my dress shirt on, it's still warm" he says.

"Where are my promised sweatpants?" I ask, looking around wondering where they are.

"I decided that you don't need and pants today", he winks at me.

Ok, I can play that game too. So I wander into his kitchen with only his shirt on.

He comes after me, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. He stands behind me in the kitchen and slings his arms around me.

"I'll show you where you can find everything and then I'll look for something to drink. What about some wine? Why don't we eat on the patio?"; he asks me while showing me around in his beautiful kitchen.

After about 20 minutes he helps me getting out our dishes and we start to eat on the patio. It's wonderful out here. We talk about everything that comes into our minds.

After dinner we lie together in on of the sunbeds. I sit between Christian's legs and we just look around beautiful skyline.

"Ana, can I ask you something. What did your uncle mean by that other girl being healthy and you're not? Are you sick? Do I need to worry?", he asks me.

"No Christian you don't need to worry. I guess it's time to tell you about my past"...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) **

**This chapter is for my Grandpa, who would have turned 88 today. **

**Happy Birthday Grandpa, I love you. **

**I hope you will like this chapter  
><strong>

**Charlie **

After dinner we lie together in on of the sunbeds. I sit between Christian's legs and we just look around beautiful skyline.

"Ana, can I ask you something. What did your uncle mean by that other girl being healthy and you're not? Are you sick? Do I need to worry?", he asks me.

"No Christian you don't need to worry. I guess it's time to tell you about my past"...

I turn around to face Christian on the sunbed. He just looks at me, saying nothing, waiting for me to talk.

I take a deep breath. Maybe it's time to come clean, to just tell somebody about everything.

OK, here we go...

"Before I tell you about my health, you have to understand my family relationship. It all started really when I was born. My mother was the only girl of my Grandpa so he adored her. When my Mom became pregnant with me he hoped that I would be a girl. Up to this day, he had already three grandchildren. The first one was Christina, then there was Tobias and Simon. Christina was the only girl, so she was adored by everybody.", I say taking a deep breath. Christian just stares at me, saying nothing.

"My Mom used to do so many things with Christina. But when my Mom got pregnant Christina would be jealous. She said to my Mom that she hoped that the baby would be a boy so she could stay the only girl. She even run into my Mom's stomach when she was pregnant. She almost lost me because of Christina.", I tell him. Tears are threatening to fall. Christian looks angry, his fists are clenched.

"Hey, it's OK. I mean I am sitting in front of you, so she didn't win, right. I am still alive.", I take his hands in mine, trying to calm him. I am somewhat trying to force a smile on my face, and it almost works. His breathing calms down and he takes my hands in his. He just holds them, still not saying a word.

"When I was born it got better. Christina would play with me, everything was good. Only thing was, my Grandpa loved me more. He wouldn't say it but you knew it was that way. We always had that special bond. So Christina was jealous again. We would sill play together and everything was nice. But behind my back and everybody's back she would come up with some evil plans. She did something wrong, said that it was her brother or anyone else. The other person would get a small punishment but it was never her. Then she would walk away smiling. I mean I was barely punished and not beaten or something like that. We would have time outs or were grounded or stuff. Nothing brutal. But still, she always had this kind of power to manipulate.", I have to look into Christian's eyes to keep me from crying like a baby. He calms me down.

"The years turned on. Christina went to school and she was great and doing everything. She had great grades and all that stuff. So when I finally got into school I heard all the time Christina is so much better than you. Go do it the same Christina does it. I only ever heard that from my Grandma. Nobody else said that. After grade school I was supposed to go the same school Christina was going. But I didn't want to. I had to take a test and I purposely failed. I was so grateful. OK, I had to go to a different school but I was not in the same school like Christina. I still heard do it like Christina and stuff like this."

"You know, as I was a girl, I used to be fat. And again, Christina was chubby too, but she lost weight, So I had to listen to that stuff too. You know now how it's done. Go loose some weight, it's time. Nobody will ever want you if you are fat. Stuff like this. A year before I made my GSCE I decided that I wanted to become an English teacher. As I didn't had my A-Levels I had to find a different way to become a teacher. I found one. But for this I had to go to a foreign language school. So I went there. My whole family said I would make a mistake. I should go, find a job at an office where nobody would see me. They wanted to hide me. But I had it my way. I went to the language school. OK, Spanish isn't my best language but I managed. In 2010 my Grandpa died. It was the worst week of my life. He was the only person who always believed in me. No matter with what kind of crazy idea I came up, he would say, do it and tell me about it. Don't give up. If you fall, think about it but don't stay down there. Keep moving. There is always something to live for", now I am crying. I can't help it. Christian whips away my tears with his thumbs. I just keep crying.

"Once I had this crazy idea of going through Europe by train for a whole month. Right after language school with a couple of friends. I told him about it. He said:"OK darling. You will go and make lots of photos for me. You will call once a day. If you do that I will give you something to pay for it." He would always help me. That idea with the train died the day I was told I got one of ten scholarships for becoming an English teacher. I was so happy. My Grandpa was so happy. Even my Grandma was happy and proud. Everyone was happy. Only thing that was wrong was the fact that I had to move to Munich in order to go to that school. I wouldn't find a flat, so I had to go to Munich by train every day for three month. Finally I found one. 20 square meters for 400 euros a month. I hated it. All the furniture was form the guy before and it was disgusting. The only place I feel safe on was my bed.". I need to stare into Christian's eyes. My tears finally gave in so I was able to look at him again. He just stared at me, into my eyes. Still saying nothing. I am starting to worry now.

"Why don't you say something? It worry's me. I am sorry. I can stop if you don't want to know about all that was. I can just tell you the point of me being unhealthy. The rest isn't so interesting. You just have say it. ", I tell him, getting frustrated. I can stop if he doesn't want to hear it.

"I am not speaking because I am afraid I might start to shout are doing stuff I will regret later on. I am not speaking because I am afraid of crying. I don't what you to know how this hurts me. Your story. I feel hurt. I feel like someone is ripping my heart out when I look at you crying your beautiful blue eyes out. I want to punch someone. But I can't. You need me here. You need to say it out loud in order to make you better. You need me here, I need to be strong for you. I want to know the whole story, not just some line. I want to know everything of you. You can't scare me away. So go on. Tell me everything", he says, running his hands through his hair but still staring into my eyes.

I can't hold it any longer, I need to kiss him. So I basically attack him. I jump into his arm. My lips crushing on his. We kiss like we've been separated may years.

"Don't feel hurt anymore. It's all better now. I have you now. But I will tell you the rest. Be warned, I might cry again. No, I promise. I will cry again", I say, trying to make him laugh again. Won't work, so I just go on.

"Where was I? Right. Munich. The time I was in Munich, Grandpa was already gone. The day I moved into my flat, my uncle told me that we would pack all the stuff again before it was Christmas. I moved in in November. That's how much they all believed in me. Two weeks after I moved in, I had a doctors appointment. It was just a yearly check-up. He did an ultrasound on my throat. I always had problems with my thyroid.

The doctor told me I had some lumps in my throat. I would need to got to a specialist and check it over again. So I went to that specialist. He told me that I had a lump in there which was growing fast. He told be that I needed to have surgery. But I refused. I didn't wanted an ugly scar on my throat. Guess it didn't work out that way for me." Automatically my hand goes to my scar to hide it. I always do it if I want to hide it.

Christian takes my hand away from my scar and does to most romantic and healing thing I have ever felt. He softly kisses my scar with light butterfly kisses. I immediately start crying again. I can't help it. No one ever touched it, rather kissed it.

"Did I hurt you? Are you OK?", he asks me with panic is his voice.

"I am more than OK. You make me heal in a way that nobody ever did. Thank you so much", I lean in to kiss him on the lips. This is love, I think to myself. Every guy I met immediately looked at my throat and was disgusted with it. Not Christian. He does the most wonderful things to it. He makes me heal.

I take a deep breath and start sharing my story again.

"As I refused the surgery, they told me I needed to have weekly check-ups. The only day I had the chance to see the doctor was Friday. So I ran from school to the train station trying to catch the earliest train home so I could see the doctor. My teachers became impatient with me. Nobody in my class liked me for many reasons. First I wasn't skinny and didn't like do sports. These where all trained Sport teachers and so they couldn't understand that I wouldn't want to run 6 miles after school. The second was I was pretty young when I got that scholarship. I was 19 when I started this. And the last reason was I wouldn't talk in proper German. I did speak proper German when I had to do a presentation but other than that I talked in my dialect. Not in a way that nobody wouldn't understand it. But still. So they kept making fun of me because of that.", I say, looking at him. Again, he has his fists clenched. I take them in my hands and kiss each fist.

"Don't. There not worth it.", I tell him. Trying to calm him.

"So, let's get to April 2012. The last days of March and the first week of April, a part of our American family came to visit us. I welcomed them in Munich we had dinner. The day after I went home to prepare everything for their stay. They would sleep at my Mom's house so I helped her. We had some nice days. The day my American family left in the morning to catch their flight, was the day I had to go to the hospital to have surgery. My doctors told me that I need to have surgery done so I won't grow and become something bad, you know. So I agreed. At 5 am I said goodbye to the family then I went to take a shower and pack my back. At 8 am my Mom drove me to the hospital. The next day I had the surgery done." I need to take deep breath. I also take a sip of my wine. We almost forgot about the wine. It tastes delicious.

"So here we go, be prepared for some more tears"; I say to Christian. He again just stares into my eyes, probably trying to process everything.

"I had the surgery done. I woke up at the ICU. I was told that when I lay there opened up for everybody they saw some more lumps. They were forced to take out all of thyroid. And some other stuff. It was a pretty close call. The didn't know if I was able to speak again. You know, I had an oxygen mask on and when I tried to pull it of the monitor would go crazy and I almost died again. But I made it. The next day I was brought to my normal room. I couldn't sleep because of the person sharing the room with me. It was OK, I guess. The only person who would visit me apart form my Mom who was there everyday was my Grandma and my Uncle Richard"; I smile at that thought.

"My uncle Richard is my youngest uncle. I remember the day clearly. I was finally able to sleep because my roommate was out and I slept for like two hours. When I woke up I saw my uncle sitting there with me. I asked him how long he was already sitting there. He told me that he sat there for almost an hour. He didn't want to disturb me so he just watched me sleep. I left after that pretty fast. But it was OK. At least he came to visit me. The day I was allowed to go home, we went to my Grandmas place because it was Eastern. You would think that they would get up and get me some things. No, I had to get up myself to get something to drink or stuff like that. I was all dizzy and stuff, but it mattered no one apart from my Mom." At this point I need to take a deep breath. It's good to get it all out but still very painful.

"Because of that surgery I had some trouble with eating and keeping it down. So I finally started to loose weight. I was able to see how glad my Grandma was. Not because I was getting better, no because I was loosing weight and she didn't have to be ashamed of me anymore. A couple of weeks later I had to have some nuclear shit going on because they thought that the cancer got more or stuff. So I sat behind a wall for a whole week, not allowed to be in contact with other people That was a feeling I never want to have in my life again. But I made it. I fought the cancer and I won. I can say" I survived the cancer, you can do it too".

Ooops, I hadn't mentioned that I had cancer, I always talked about surgery and lumps. Christian is frozen in place. His eyes are wide and he looks not very healthy right now. "Please say something. I am sorry I wanted to say it more softly but that happened. I am so stupid. I am sorry. Say something Christian."

He leans over and hugs me. Hard. Almost on the line to painful. But I don't say anything. I just stay in his embrace. He starts stroking my hair and I can feel his tears on my cheek. Finally he speaks: "You had cancer. You had it. You're healthy now right? No more cancer in there?"; he point at me. I just nod.

After what felt like an hour we part. Still touching but not hugging anymore. We both cried but stopped after a couple of minutes. I ask him if he want's me to continue. He nods, being silent again. It worries me a lot by now.

"I was it that awful room and I came out with the result that no other lumps where found and I had to see my doctor in a weeks time. I left. But I wasn't free to go to school again. All in all I was at home for nearly 8 week. But I couldn't help it. I wasn't allowed to lift anything heavy. Once I drove to Munich because I had this exam going. I only had a little should bag. It wasn't heavy. But when I reached my flat and took the scarf of I saw that my scar was bleeding again. This hurt more than anything. I thought, is this school more important than my health? The next day I went to school and had to hear all that shitty stuff they would say. But I wouldn't let me get down. I came back do school in the end of May. I had lost a lot of stuff but I was willing to learn it all. I tried. In June we had our finals and I passed two of three exams. It wasn't enough and so I was kicked out."

Somehow I don't feel so sad anymore. All this stuff happens for a reason. Christian is shaking his head now. "How could they kick a sick young woman out? Is that even legal?", now he is talking fast and with an angry voice.

"It's OK darling. Everything happens for reason. If I had continued this school I might have never met you. So don't be angry about it. I am not," I say, trying to calm him.

"At the end I had to move back home in 2012. I didn't know where to go in September. There were no more jobs and stuff. So my Mom came up with a solution. I would go the same colloquial collage for cooking as she went 30 years ago. I went there to register and I got the slot. So now I am there. It was the plan that I would got there for a year and then do something else, but I decided I wanted to finish it. And of course no company would hire a sick girl. Needless to say I didn't find a job. So in September I will start my final year and then who knows what's going on. I still need to see the doctor every other month, but it's not as bad as before. For almost a year now I am healthy again. Sometimes the meds kick in or stuff like that but nothing for you to worry about. All you need to know is that I am healthy again." I say, smiling at him.

Christian looks at me and then hugs me again. "I am so happy that you're healthy again. You won't keep me from worrying though."

"Oh, I almost forgot Christina. She has her dream job now working for the state as a social worker. She didn't get the job because of herself. No, my uncle Richard know her boss and he made it work for her. This part is great, but she is a poor person. She can't feel joy or any emotion for that matter. She is heartless. Otherwise she wouldn't still have the boyfriend who cheats on her and shoves her in front of him when there is danger. So, I don't care about her anymore. She is poor person. At least I can feel in my life, she can't".

That's the last sentence I say that evening about Christina or Cancer. We lied on the sunbed for several more hours. Christian wanted to know a lot of stuff and I wanted to know some more about him. We talked. At some point he went up to get us a cover and we snuggled in. Wrapped in each other, holding onto each other. That night we slept under the stars in NYC.

This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far, but I wanted it to get out. I hope you liked it. I am not sure when I will update again, this chapter somewhat drained my imagination. But I will try to write as soon as possible. Thank you for sticking up with me for so long. A huge thank you to 1983Sunny. She isn't just a super awesome good writer, no she's an awesome person in all ways. Thank you 1983Sunny for helping and encouraging me to continue. It meant a lot to me :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your reviews. I know this chapter comes late, I am sorry for that. **

**This will just be Christians POV, so we know how he deals with Ana's past. Sorry but it will be short. Longer chapters ahead of us. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Charlie**

Christian's POV

I wake up on the sunbed on the patio. Ana is wrapped around me as is a cover to keep us warm. Ana is still sleeping. I lift me hand and run it through her hair.

I can't believe she went through all this and still has this amazing hair. I love it, I can get my hands lost in it.

She had cancer. She had cancer.

I can't wrap my mind around it. I know the scar, I kissed it. I had to do it. It felt right at that moment. She cried so much when I did that.

She almost died and it matter to no one. She does have a big family. I met a part of them already. How can a family not care. But then again her family is like that.

Peter. What a jerk. What an asshole. How can he treat this own niece this way? She didn't do anything wrong. I can tell she is a stubborn woman, very headstrong and smart, but that's not a reason to hate her. He doesn't deserve her.

Then her two cousins. Simon and Tobias. Such wimps. They didn't protect her. I bet if something would happen when they party and Ana was with them, they would pull her in front of them. Use her as a shield.

Should I every met any of the other family, I don't know if I'll say something inappropriate. I have to run this by Ana first I guess.

I know deep down that I will met her family. Like she will meet mine. It's just a matter of time. I have this weird feeling about her, like I've know her forever. I can tell her everything. We can also say nothing and just hold each other and nobody feels uncomfortable.

I love her. I know it. I've known her for what? 24 hours now. I can't help it. I even told it my older brother Elliot. We are pretty close. OK, we tell each other everything. I even called him in the couple of hours I had to wait for Ana yesterday.

He thinks I am crazy for thinking I am in love with a girl I've known for a day. But I don't care. I've not even asked her to sign an NDA which is huge for me. Even Taylor asked me if I wanted her to sign it. He was even more shocked when I told him no.

She just has me wrapped around her little finger. No, not her finger, her heart.

I don't know how much time we have left before she needs to go back to school. I'm sure a busy man, but I will always make room for her. I need to plan a couple of more days in NYC with her. She deserves to see everything and maybe then we can go and check other states or something. Anything she wants.

She's a cook. I can't believe it. I am lost in the kitchen. I am lucky lucky guy. I have a woman who can cook. Later I will take her to see more of NYC. She'll love it.

Ana moves in my arms, turning her little head and resting it on my chest again. She does look adorable. She told me she feels the same. She loves me too.

My face splits in a huge smile. Yes, I have found love. I don't know if it will turn out right, but I have found it. I am indeed a lucky guy. Not everybody has love in his life.

Ana starts shivering. It's freaking cold out here. I try to sit up with Ana in my arms. After a couple of tries I manage to get up with her in my arms. She's just a lightweight. I carry her into my bedroom. When I lie her on my bed, she immediately starts snuggling in. I have to be fast, or she'll be snuggling with the bed and not me.

As I get into bed, she turn again and is now sleeping almost on top of me. I don't care. I've never been more comfortable in my life.

I won't let anything happen to her anymore. Never.

I close my eyes again and drift into sleep, dreaming of a bright future with Ana.

**I know it is short, but I wanted to get it out. Sorry. **


End file.
